


i believe in love

by AHappyPup



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Big/Little Ice Bros, First Crush, Gen, my sweet child doesn't quite understand that she has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: This isn't the first time Elsa's heart has gotten fluttery. And it probably won't be the last. But why now? It just didn't make sense.





	i believe in love

Elsa squirmed nervously at the kitchen table. She was trying to focus on her math problems, but she couldn’t stop thinking. She inhaled deeply, trying to take the deep belly breaths her therapist had taught her. Even still, the butterflies in her stomach kept going and her mind kept racing. She tried one breath and then another, but it wasn’t working. Her chest felt like it was pounding. She needed reinforcements. 

“Kristoff?” she said, her voice shaking.

Kristoff paused the game he was playing and turned to look at her. His face dropped from one of confusion to one of concern. “What’s up, snowflake?”

She didn’t answer him at first. Instead, she ran into him for a hug. Kristoff obliged, picking her up to sit on his lap. He cradled her carefully, running a hand up and down her back to soothe her and taking long deep breaths in hope of easing her worries. This wasn’t the first anxiety attack they had sat through together. Unfortunately, it probably wouldn’t be the last. Slowly, Elsa felt the butterflies in her stomach and the pounding of her heart die down.

She was safe.

“‘M sorry,” she said, her face pressed into Kristoff’s chest. “Got fluttery again.”

“It’s alright,” he said, keeping the hand rubbing on her back. “Flutters happen. And that’s okay. They don’t last forever.”

Elsa nodded, not ready to move.

“Did something happen today?” he asked, trying to cajole out any information he could.

She shook her head and looked up at him.  “I- I made a new friend today, but that’s it! I shouldn’t get fluttery about a new friend!”

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. “Were they mean to you?”

Elsa shook her head vehemently. “No! She was so nice to me! She let me play Lego with her and we built this big castle at recess. And then in science, Mr. Wesselton let us work in pairs and she wanted to work with me!” A little smile crept on her face. “It was a lot of fun!”

Kristoff’s eyes softened. He was glad to hear that she had made a friend. After everything that had happened with that Westergard kid, he couldn’t help but worry about the other kids still picking on her. “But you felt fluttery?” he asked.

Elsa nodded, a confused look on her face. “It doesn’t make sense. I was her hallway buddy today and when she held my hand, my heart got all fluttery. And then when I was thinking about it earlier, it got fluttery again- my tummy too! I don’t understand!” she said, clearly exasperated.

A smile grew on Kristoff’s face. “I think I know what’s happening.”

“You do?”

“Mhm,” Kristoff hummed. “I don’t think your heart felt fluttery because it was scared, snowflake. I think it your heart was just excited. You know how sometimes it feels fluttery before we take you to soccer?” 

A nod.

“And how it gets better once you’re out on the field?”

Another nod. 

“It’s kind of like that, but you’re excited about your friend.” He smiled looking down at her. “My heart gets fluttery like that around Anna too, you know?”

She tilted her head in confusion. “But I thought that only boys were supposed to make girls hearts flutter like that?”

Kristoff gave a little huff of a laugh. “No, silly. Anyone can make your heart flutter like that. That’s just what crushes do.”

“A crush?”

“That’s what you call it when you like someone a whole lot. Like the way I like Anna.”

Elsa smiled. “So it’s okay if I like Sheila like that? To have a crush on her?” 

He nodded at her. “It is indeed. Believe me. My friends are love experts.” She started laughing at that- Kristoff’s friends were funny. Kristoff ruffled her hair a bit, glad she was relaxing. “Feeling better, kiddo?”

Elsa nodded excitedly, moving out of his lap. “Thanks, Kristoff.”

“That’s what big brothers are for,” he teased, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. 


End file.
